


Their Life as Normal

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: December is here but he is asleep the whole time, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: Something catches his eye as August goes on about his day. It’s not unusual for him to bring home fliers from people handing them out, he says he feels bad if he doesn’t take them, but there’s something familiar about this one.“Romeo and Julius?” He reads out loud, eyes focusing on the cast list along the bottom. Fancy seeing his name here.(Just something short inspired by Chikage showing up in the anime way before he's supposed to.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Their Life as Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Hands up if you had a minor meltdown thinking about the fact Chikage would have had no idea about what's coming for him during his cameo in the anime. Yeah me too.
> 
> This is all spoiler if you've not read act 2. Also kind of really minor spoilers Risky Game and Scarlet Mirror? but nothing really big.

Darkness has already fallen by the time he reaches what they’ve been calling home. That’s normal though. Most days by the time he’s finished at the office the sun’s setting before he’s reached the station. The fact their hideout is so far out of the way compared to the office only ensures that he’ll never arrive back before nightfall. That’s okay though. August is always up late into the night working on his research and it doesn’t matter the time of day, December is guaranteed to almost always be asleep anyway.

“I’m back.” The smell of food hits his nose as soon as they door is unlocked. Take out? No, August is cooking which means they may end up with take out later anyway.

“Welcome home April!” His voice sings out cheerfully. “How was the office?”

“Like it always is.” Placing his bag down he sets about removing his shoes, taking the time to place them neatly side by side even though the chance of having to go out and find something edible later is a very real possibility. “There were a couple of exchanges that might be of interest but nothing concrete. I tried the new Thai place by the building for lunch and the spice level is almost ideal but the flavour profile is lacking somewhat.”

Taking Chikage’s phone from his pocket he sets it on the counter top. Flight mode may have been activated shortly after leaving the office but as the screen briefly lights up, notifications of a handful of emails from his cover job sit waiting on the screen. Later he’ll access that inbox from his laptop to ensure none of them are relevant. It’s highly unlikely they are while there is evidence the company is tied up in things he’s yet to stumble upon anything incriminating. His job is as much just a part of his cover as it is investigative. Until they get the go ahead from higher ups the three of them are mostly just playing at normal and acting as back up for those on more active missions.

“That’s our April! I had a lovely group of tourists come through the store today.” Off he goes on his cheerful tangent. As different as their personalities are it’s August that makes this place a home. “And some new children who fell one yen short of their total bill and almost cried from happiness when I gave them their candy anyway.”

Something catches his eye as August goes on about his day. It’s not unusual for him to bring home fliers from people handing them out, he says he feels bad if he doesn’t take them, but there’s something familiar about this one.

“Romeo and Julius?” He reads out loud, eyes focusing on the cast list along the bottom. Fancy seeing his name here.

“I got given it on my way to the station, some high school boys were handing them out.” Stepping away from his cooking August comes to join him, bumping shoulders with him as he leans over to read it alongside April. “Thought for a moment that it might be nice for the three of us to go see something together before you have to go overseas again.”

April almost laughs at the idea. Theatre as a whole could be interesting he supposes but asides from his co-worker, everyone in that television segment had seemed awfully amateur. However that’s not the biggest hole in that plan.

“You know that would never work better than I do and besides, do you really think that sleepyhead would make it through a play?” Turning his head to the couch he spies him there as expected, completely lost in his dreams. “The moment he sits down he’d be out.”

“Exactly.” August nods his head solemnly. “The amount of marshmallows we’d have to take along would be-”

“Unprecedented.” He supplies, moving to place the flier in the rubbish.

“Ah well, a tragedy as that may be we could have our own play!” Already caught up in his next idea August is already rushing over to where December lays passed out.

Kneeling by his side April can already guess what he’s in for, the real question is if August actually knows any Shakespeare.

“Ah, dear Juliet, why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe that unsubstantial death is amorous, and that the lean abhorred monster keeps thee here in dark to be his paramour?” Well that answers that question. Why the hell he seems to know the play is beyond April but there’s something captivating about his impromptu and earnest performance. “For fear of that, I still will stay with thee, and never from this palace of dim night depart again. Here, here will I remain with worms that are thy chamber maids. Oh, here will I set up my everlasting-”

“Unless you’re trying to burn the place down Romeo, you should probably check dinner.” The smell of something burning hits his nostrils and it’s a relief to have to cut the scene short. Something sits weirdly within him at having seen August throw his all into performing what surely was a death scene. April isn’t overly familiar with Shakespeare himself but he’s looked over the basic works and everyone knows what happens at the end of Romeo and Juliet.

“Hmm? Oh!” With December entirely unaware that he’d briefly been playing Juliet, August is running back to what had meant to be their dinner.

“Just say it now if you need me to go pick something up.” He finds himself chuckling slightly at the antics. This is just life as normal around here. You’d never guess from how he cooks that August is the most talented chemist he’s ever met.

“Give me five more minutes, it’s not completely gone yet!” Resigning himself to going back out in advance, April heads towards his shoes once more. “Oh that’s right. I got a message from July today. His team is being deployed over the next couple of months so we can expect him to start feeding us information soon.”

“That’s information you should have told me before all of the rest of that.” He comments, shaking his head at August’s priorities.

A part of him hopes that things don’t change even then and this status quo continues indefinitely but he knows that eventually they’ll wrap up this mission and be on to the next. Life as Utsuki Chikage has been quite nice, once this is over he has no idea where they’ll be sent or who they’ll have to become. It’s just a factor of this life. Well, as long as August is there to greet him with that stupid smile of his and December is laying nearby demanding sweets, no matter where or who they are, it can’t be that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I know if it things had stayed like this Chikage and Hisoka would never have joined Mankai but, fuck man.


End file.
